The invention relates to fasteners and, in particular, to a device for receiving and fixing an end of a tubular casing provided with a shoulder.
A Bowden cable having having a cushioning flange attached to an end thereof for fixing the end of the cable is described in DE-OS No. 32 47 115. A bushing portion of the flange is inserted into an opening of a fastening wall and is fixed from the opposite side with a pressing ring. This mode of fastening involves several manipulations and steps.
A tube holder, which is similar to a coupling part shown in Utility Model No. G 83 32 864, is described in DE-0S No. 29 21 235. A tube held by the holder is also fixed in an axial direction through a support wall.
A self-locking cable fixing means with an internal bushing and an external bushing is described in DE-OS No. 28 21 374 again for fixing a cable through a support wall. Assembly of this device is also not simple.